The legend of the Darkblood Serpent
by Trinnerti
Summary: Faced with losing his home forever, Kakashi goes on a treasure hunt to regain his lands and pride he once held; gaining something more than he bargained for. Warning AU
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This fic is the very reason I haven't updated any of my own the past month. This one is written for the Kakasaku Challenge on LJ and all my spare time has gone into this. I'm sorry for those who wanted another update of Rebirth etc., but I really wanted to join in. I hope you can forgive me. Anyhow, enjoy and I hope you like. Those who can't wait till the next update (the whole story is already on my LJ profile. I warn you though, I'm changing some things in that storyline, adding some thing maybe even remove some of them. I'm not quite happy how i finished it (ran out of time) so this one is how I had visioned it in my mind. the theme I had chosen is pirates.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.

**Summary:  
**Faced with losing his home forever, Kakashi goes on a treasure hunt to regain his lands and pride he once held; gaining something more than he bargained for.

* * *

_**The Legend of the Darkblood Serpent**_

_Prologue_

* * *

The day was about to get worse, Kakashi feared as he looked up from his work. The continued barking of his dogs interrupted him from his work on the field and warned him of incoming visitors on his land. He got up from his kneeling position, brushing off the dirt from his pants before he straightened. With one sharp, short whistle he signalled his young pug, Pakkun, whom had been playing around him in the field, keeping him company. His eyes trained over the fields, before a small brown spot jumped out of the grain field and raced towards him.

With a smile he greeted the pug as he jumped around him, his tail wagging to show his happiness. He chuckled, wiggling his fingers in front of him before grabbing the basket he'd filled with the vegetables he'd taken from his land. "Let's find out who wants to honour us with a visit," Kakashi mumbled, staring down at the big brown eyes staring up at him. A small bark was his answer before the small dog raced towards the place Kakashi called home.

After a short walk, Kakashi entered his kitchen through the backdoor, putting the freshly plucked vegetables on the counter before dipping his dirt-covered hands in the wash water he used this morning until they were clean. He noticed that the barking was getting louder and another sound had been added, the sound of hooves galloping over his stone path towards his home. He opened the twin doors that led to the entrance hall, careful not to step on his furry companion as he jumped around his feet from excitement.

The front door opened with a loud creak, groaning as Kakashi pushed it open. Unlike before, when the rest of his dogs would immediately react to his presence, they didn't do it this time. The biggest of them all, Bull, already abandoned the porch and ran towards the visitors with his canines bared. The horse that rode in front of the others started to whine nervously when his eye caught the large black dog racing towards them. Kakashi recognized the rider as Ebisu, followed by two guardsmen of their king. The red with golden threads forming the weapon of their kingdom was clearly to see on their tabards and shields.

Kakashi knew why they were here, dreaded the arrival of this day. He lifted his hands to his mouth, slipping from both hands his index and middle finger into his mouth and let out a loud whistle. Bull's barking decreased, his speed halting to a stop until he turned around to answer his master's call. He stopped in front of Kakashi's feet, wagging his tail but at the hard look given by his master, he was quickly reduced to a soft whine. Normally that would have broken Kakashi's sternness; he hated to see his dogs cower before him. But today he didn't falter. Bull had disobeyed his order for the third time this week and needed to be punished. He watched as Bull joined his brethren, circling around on his spot until he lay down, his mouth resting on his front paws. When Kakashi turned his head to regard his visitors, they were already dismounting.

"Watch your dog's Hatake! Next time when they show such disrespect towards the King's men, they'll be put down," one of the guardsmen shouted. Seeing at his slightly shaking form, Kakashi knew he was frightened. And yet it didn't bother him one bit. He hated guardsmen who thought themselves above everyone else and the law with passion.

"You two stay here while I take care of this," Ebisu ordered as he moved towards Kakashi. The man whom had shouted earlier, opened his mouth to protest, and was harshly cut off by Ebisu. "Do you want to spend the night in the dungeons for disobeying my orders soldier?"

The guardsmen quickly shook his head and walked, although reluctantly towards his fellow man, which was greeting the dogs with enthusiasm. Some may think that was madness, but as Kakashi looked closer, he could see the short black hair peeking out of her helmet and a rounding normal man didn't have. He recognized her as Shizune, a known friend of the family, and grinned at the sight how warmly the dogs greeted her.

"I ask of you to not feed them anymore treats miss, I fear they be getting fatter with your kindness."

Shizune turned her head and grinned, waving a small greeting before she turned her attention back to the pack. Kakashi turned his head back to Ebisu as he clasped his hand on his shoulder as greeting. "It's unfortunate that we meet again under these circumstances." He looked apologetically and Kakashi knew he meant it. The man had been a good friend of his late father, one of the few that didn't dismiss him as he went downhill.

They walked back towards the kitchen, Kakashi moving to fill two goblets with water as Ebisu took place at the servant's table. He nodded gratefully as Kakashi handed him his goblet, and quickly swallowed some water to quell his thirst. Kakashi sat down at the opposite side of him, not touching his drink. He waited patiently for Ebisu to finish, offering him his own when Ebisu's goblet was empty.

"Thank you Kakashi, you upheld this mansion and land well without help of your servants."

Kakashi nodded grimly. It was a lie and they both knew it. It was a far cry away from the glory and pride the Hatake household once held. The only thing that remains was the cold stones and broken fences that marked their lands. Kakashi knew his home and lands, how it had looked before it was reduced to this piece of shame and abandonment. The pride he felt when he could call this his home and hold up his head high had been long gone, vanished into thin air. Their reputation shattered when his father made deals he couldn't uphold. They landed into a downwards spiral with an alarming rate until his father, a man of pride, strength and justice was reduced to a drunken idiot, filled with a lifetime of debts and regret. Kakashi watched as his safe heaven and place he called his home lose his glory and strength. With a last attempt to restore their reputation, the man committed suicide. But alas it was too late. Kakashi was already of age to be seen as adult and thus inherited both his father's land and debts. And here he was now, his home cold and lost all his warmth it once held. Working his whole life to rectify his father's mistakes and making sure he didn't make the same. Now the day had come that Kakashi had ran out of time. He watched as Ebisu pulled out the scroll, the kind's seal glaring up at him as it was placed on the table before him.

"I wish I could give you more time, but the King is getting impatient. He held off the men you owe for a very long time now."

Kakashi sighed, running his hand over his face tiredly. With the other he reached out for the scroll that condemned him. He cut the King's seal with a knife lying on the table. When he was done reading, he lay it back down.

"I'm sorry Kakashi."

Kakashi shook his head. "No, you've done what you can, I can ask no more. I knew this time would come, only hoped it wasn't this soon."

Ebisu nodded his eyes sad as he looked at the man before him. He had been a lively kid full of potential, but by his father's mistake he had suffered a great deal. He had to see his mother walk away from his family, servants abandoning their masters, believing that there was no future left, people he called friends turning their back on him. He had endured so much; he didn't serve such a faith. Ebisu took a swing of his drink, the taste bitter now as he watched the young Hatake accept his faith. The more he saw the defeat sink into his stance, the more he loathed it. He needed to do something. With a loud thud he placed the goblet down.

"If you want, I give you some money to pay off a chunk of the debt you owe; maybe the King will give you more time then."

"No, you will not do such thing," Kakashi replied, a frown upon his face. "That's the same way my father went down. I will not become like him, I refuse to do so."

"It's not a loan I'm giving you, boy. It's a gift," Ebisu tried to reason with him.

"No, my word is final. You need the money yourself to support your family. I cannot and will not take it."

Ebisu sighed defeated, but pride swelled up within him as well. "Very well, I won't speak of this anymore. But please remember my offer will stand until the day I die. Your father helped me in time of need; I would disgrace our friendship if I wouldn't do the same for his son. It was unthinkable that the King placed this burden upon you. He knows as much as I that this debt is one you can't pay off in such a short timeline he'd given you."

"And yet it is the burden I must carry. Thank you, Ebisu, but I simply cannot bear the thought of taking you down with me."

Ebisu stood up, Kakashi following as they moved back to the front door. "Remember that my door will always be open for you, Kakashi." He clapped him on the shoulder before signalling his two guards to move out.

Kakashi chuckled as Shizune kissed every dog on the head, gave him a quick hug before running towards her horse.

He watched them leave, smiling as he felt his pack surround him. Even if he was going to lose his land and home, he would always have the loyal companions with him.

**_TBC.._**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm only giving you the prologue and chapter 1. The rest will be updated regularly, once I'm done checking them over and additing. Enjoy!

* * *

_**The Legend of the Darkblood Serpent**_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

The next day Kakashi woke up with a heavy feeling. He didn't smile when he felt one of his dogs had snuggled against him during the night. It took all his will power to drag himself out of bed. He stumbled into the bathroom, glancing down briefly at his reflection in his wash water before he closed them tiredly. Every time he looked at himself he felt loathing, hate because he looked so much like him. Friends often had said that he was a splitting image of his father. Back then he took it as a compliment, happy to be compared with such an honourable and great man. But now it was the biggest insult you could give him in his eyes.

He splashed some cold water in his face, desperately trying to occupy his mind with something else entirely. He tried to think of the chores that had to be done after the visit. Damnit, change subject. Maybe his friends were having trouble keeping their little runt asleep at night. He heard Kurenai whine about getting up in the godly awful hours; the reason being their daughter crying out in the depths of the night, screaming about nightmares and alike. Maybe he could help them after today's meeting was over. With a frustrating growl, he slammed his fist against the wall.

He tore the piece of cloth from its resting place, rubbing his skin dry until it started to turn red from the rough treatment. He pulled on his mask, throwing his towel over his shoulder before marching back into the bedroom. He ignored his usually set of clothing, glancing over to the somewhat neater clothes than the ones he wore when he worked on the fields. His eye set on one of his newer cotton shirts and without another thought he threw it on. As his fingers busied themselves to fasten the cords, he picked out a dark brown coloured pants that reached just below the knees. Making sure his cotton shirt was tucked in his pants, he grabbed his best vest and a clean piece of black cloth before moving out of the room.

His feet brought him to the kitchen automatically, but as he stared down at his bread, he knew he couldn't get one piece safely in his stomach with this anxious feeling. Instead he opted for some water to calm some of his nerves, occasionally sipping his drink as he prepared breakfast for his furry companions. Kakashi settled himself in one of the chairs, watching his dogs attack their food. He smiled sadly however when he noticed Pakkun hadn't touched his food at all, simply ignored it all together. Instead he placed his body on his lap, his eyes looking up at him as if he knew just how badly Kakashi felt at the moment. Kakashi lifted his hand and lowered it on Pakkun's head, scratching him behind the ear. He chuckled softly as he felt a soft yet wet tongue licking his uncovered skin of his wrist affectionately. He let Pakkun be for a while, grateful for the simple yet effective way to comfort him.

When it was time to go, he pushed Pakkun from his lap, putting on his riding boots and grabbed the black cloth from the table. As he moved towards the front door he tied the cloth securely in front of his red eye. He knew his 'Eye of Evil' as the villagers had dubbed it, unnerved them greatly. The past encounters with the villagers had been unfriendly to use a light term. But now as he had hidden it, they seem to tolerate his presence.

Taking his overcoat from the hook, he pulled it on, checking if the Kings summons were indeed in his pocket where he had left it last night. Reassured that he had the scroll with him, he moved towards the stables near his house. After the horse had been prepared for the long journey, he mounted up and started his trip towards the capital.

Once he'd reached the gates of Lorhaven, he checked if his cloth was still in place before he stirred his horse into the line. Without much trouble he was allowed to visit the city, the seal of the King made sure of that. Kakashi kept his head low, not making any eye contact with the others even if he felt their eye bore in his back as he rode by. He never really liked being in town for this reason. He preferred to get his supplies he needed and get the hell out again. He slowed down his horse though as he noticed a familiar person lying in the beginning of the alley across Viperia, the local tavern he had visited with the man on several occasions. At the looks of him he'd clearly been there last night; too drunk to remember his way home and deciding that passing out on the streets was the next best option.

With a frown Kakashi lowered himself to the ground. He was torn to leave his friend behind where he was, (he did this to himself after all), and be on time or go and help him with the risk he was going to let the king wait. But as he heard an uncomfortable groan coming from the man, his form twitching awkwardly, he made up his mind. He walked one street back towards the inn to stable his horse for today before hasting himself back to his friend.

He hadn't moved from the spot where Kakashi had left him. Kneeling down beside him, Kakashi wrinkled his nose in disgust, the smell of alcohol and vomit reaching his nose. With a hard push he rolled the brown haired man over, shaking his head as he saw some of the man's vomit still stuck on his face.

He looked around and as he found what he'd been looking for, he straightened himself. He moved towards the animal drinking spot, grabbing a bucket that stood beside it and filled it with cold water. Hoisting the bucket of water up in his arms, he walked back towards his friend, careful not to spill any liquid. With a grin he turned the bucket around, careful to not hit the man's clothes and only his face. The reaction was immediate.

The man spurted, coughing as he jerked his body away from the offending water. He blinked his eyes rapidly, his mind trying to comprehend where he was and what the hell just happened. Kakashi waited patiently as his friend came back to full soberness. He watched as he finally took notice of him, his eyes narrowing as he saw the empty bucket resting next to his feet.

"What the hell did you do that for?" The man growled.

Kakashi shrugged, not fazed by the sudden hostile attitude. "I found it a good way to solve some matters in one go, don't you agree Genma?"

Hearing his friend's voice, he blinked surprised before grumbling. "I should have known. Only you would be cruel enough to do such a thing to a man slumbering in peace."

Kakashi smiled, holding his hand out to help his friend up. Genma took his hand gratefully, hoisting himself up from the ground before shaking his head like a dog. The wet strings of hair were still dirty as ever, but at least the smell was a bit better.

"So what brings you here in Lorhaven, mate?" Genma asked with slight curiosity. He knew how much Kakashi hated the city, it took him quite a few bragging to make him come along to Viperia every once in a while. He frowned when the smile on Kakashi's face faltered.

Kakashi shook his head tiredly, averting his eye from his friend to look at something else. He didn't want him to see the sadness and defeat in his eye. Because the moment he did he would come up with some ridiculous plan to save him, while in reality it only brought him more trouble. He had learned his lesson that one time he did listen to his friend's plea to safe him. He gotten robed, his other best friend dead and one eye turning red when his blood slipped into his iris. He knew it was Genma's fault that had happened, and yet he didn't blame him for it. He blamed himself that he went along with that stupid plan. He was the smartest of them after all.

He couldn't keep still much longer, the silence was hitting Genma in the guts, and if he wanted to prevent some stupid plan he should say the truth and walk away. "It's over Genma. The time has run out."

He felt the confused gaze on his form, trying to read him and grasp hold of the situation. But Kakashi wouldn't let him. What's done is done, he didn't need help. He didn't want it from Ebisu, and definitely didn't want it from Genma either. He turned around on his heel, starting to walk away from his friend before it would click in his mind what he had meant. Two digits came together as he slowly waved his greeting, calling over his shoulder. "Speaking of running out of time, I've got to go. I'll see you around."

Genma stared at his back flabbergasted. Just when he turned around the corner, everything clicked together; the reason why Kakashi entered the village and was running out of time. He wanted to slap himself on the head of being so stupid. Of course he was talking about his home. He felt pity for the man, he really didn't serve this. Maybe... if there was only something he could do to help him out.

With a sigh Genma shoved his hands in his pockets, already walking away in the opposite direction Kakashi had walked in. Suddenly his fingers brushed against an old piece of paper. He frowned, not remembering just how it got there. He pulled it out of his pocket, his eyes wandering down to regard the piece of paper now lying in his hand. It had an old yellowish-brownish colour, the edges crumbled and somewhat torn. With his curiosity peaked he folded it open, his eyes taking in what it contained before he stopped in a heartbeat. His eyes nearly bulged out of his eye sockets, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to breathe. This… this was the thing that could safe Kakashi. He stuffed it back in his pocket, turning sharply on his heel before he dashed after his friend. He would stop Kakashi from signing the paper that would make him lose every possession he had.

There! A flash of silver caught his eyes and without another thought grabbed the person by its shoulder.

"Kakashi wait!" But as his eyes rose up to meet, what he expected to be a bored lone eye, he saw a pair of scared, but overall a pissed off blue eyes glare back at him. He backed off, holding his hands in front of him.

"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to- AH!" His apologies had been interrupted by a pain of cry as her purse (he honestly believed it held a rock because it was hard!) slammed into the side of his face. She pulled her arm back again, ready to strike. She succeeded in hitting him a few more times before he was out of the range of her purse. She was painting slightly, her voice echoing behind him as she cursed out loud. He was tempted to yell at her that wasn't ladylike behaviour, but the bruises he felt to begin to form restrained him from doing so.

Instead he kept searching for his friend and finally found him close to entrance of the castle. He was almost by the castle guards when he got hold of his shoulder and pushed him out of the line. He looked bewildered for a moment, wondering what happened before he noticed it was Genma that pulled him away. He sighed annoyed, his eye glaring at the panting form of his friend.

"Kakashi, wait please," Genma panted, he took in a deep breath before he slowly calmed his breathing down.

Kakashi crossed his arms in front of him, clearly annoyed by him. He was already late and now due to this small chitchat he had with Genma only made him later than he already was. This better be good otherwise he really needed to talk with him. His hands unconsciously tightened in a fist at the thought. It went unnoticed though and for that Kakashi was thankful.

"I've got a way to save your lands."

"Not this again Genma," Kakashi interrupted him. "You know this day was coming. What possibly can help me-, wait are that bruises?" He blinked confused. The last time he'd seen him no such spots adorned his skin.

Genma coughed, his cheeks brightening slightly as he tried to cover his embarrassment. "Nothing for you to worry about mate, now listen up. I forgot I won this last night in a poker match."

Kakashi sighed. "Everything you won there so far was junk, what makes you think that- wait is that?"

Genma nodded enthusiastically. "Yes it is! See that symbol? That's the symbol of _the_ Darkblood Serpent; the ship that holds the rumours of having the most scandals and robbery on their name. And this map is leading straight to their loot!"

"That's ridiculous! The Darkblood Serpent is a myth. You know that no evidence of the ship being real has ever been found. No one has seen it before nor seen it in the docks. It's rubbish."

"But Kakashi-!"

"No, Genma. You want me to go tell the King some old child story and hunt after an old legend? Even if, and this is just a speculation, we get permission to go? We don't even have a ship or the men needed for such an operation. I know I can't afford that kind of operation and neither can you."

With his thoughts spoken he left his friend once again behind, showing his scroll to the guards before they led him further into the palace. He had made the King wait longer than necessarily. The talk with Genma was going nowhere so for him there was no reason to linger any longer. He didn't want to evoke the anger of the King on himself just by some mere childish legend. Come on now, all pirates had been long since wiped off the face of the earth. The Marine Corps had made sure of that. The only one sailing around now were marines or merchants. He ignored his friend calling from the distance, growling inwardly of the ruckus he was making. He accepted he was going to lose his lands and home, now only hope that his friend would do the same; without pitying him of course. He hated that look.

With his back straight and head held high he walked through the doors, his footsteps resounding in the hollow entrance hall. He resisted looking around; simply keeping his eyes on the guards that led him to the King. He was left alone in front of two golden doors. The guards asking him to wait here until the King was ready to receive him.

He let out a tired sigh, trying to relief some of the tension that was plaguing him since he stepped through the entrance of the castle. He knew he had to wait; his appointment had been a little over a half hour ago. The King had other things to attend to than to wait on a low peasant like him. It was even a miracle that the guards let him in. Now that he had time to calm himself he slowly took in his surroundings, careful not damage anything while he was here. The ceiling was high as he expected, beautiful paintings adoring the ceilings with so much detail it almost seemed real. The great chandelier hanging in the middle was almost twice his length, and he wasn't a short man at all. The armour-plating positioned in an everlasting salute was slowly starting to scare the hell out of him though. The dark shining armour standing still on the pedestal, the helmet closed as he glared into the nothingness. He knew no person could keep that position that long. But still the hairs in the nape of Kakashi's neck rose up as if that blasted armour was staring at him. It unnerved him greatly.

For that he was thankful when he was finally summoned inside. He was afraid he was losing his sanity in that hall, afraid that if he had to wait a minute longer that he would have attacked the harness out of sheer paranoia. That would also put him in very bad graces with the King and he surely didn't need any of that.

The doors closed behind him with a loud groan, and Kakashi had to keep in a flinch at the sound. He stared at the desk the King was seated, his dark robes pooling near his feet. In his hand he held his quill, frantically writing on the scrolls before him. He hadn't lifted his head up to acknowledge his newly visitor, simply ignoring his presence as he kept working. It made Kakashi unsure how to react and did the only thing he thought of at the moment. He walked forward, still leaving a good space between him and the King's working desk before he kneeled down, waiting for the King to finish and start to talk with him.

Between the sounds of the quill scratching the ink on the paper, their breathing and the soft muffled sounds from the outside world, Kakashi was slowly lulled into a calm state. Somehow the silence between them was comfortable even if the situation why they had to meet was anything but. For that it startled Kakashi as all sounds were overruled by the old yet firm voice talking to him.

"You're late," he stated, never pausing in his writing nor looking up to regard him briefly.

"My apologies milord, it wasn't my attention to do so," Kakashi replied with all honesty. "Something came up that needed by attention."

"More important than a meeting with me." The voice boomed out. No matter how hard Kakashi tried he couldn't figure out what the King really meant with that. It didn't held anger, or curiosity for the situation. He wasn't sure of it was a question he wanted an answer on or not.

However, Kakashi decided to answer the statement. "In my eyes, I believed so. My friend needed my help."

"You do know that it stated in the law you cannot leave your king waiting?" The scratching of the quill stopped and soon after Kakashi felt the King's eyes fall upon him. He resisted the urge to look back at him, knowing that he was only allowed to look at him as an equal when given permission.

"Those who don't abide the law are trash milord, but those who abandon their friends in need are worse than trash."

"Spoken like a true Hatake," The man smiled. "Come, stop with the kneeling Kakashi and come here."

Kakashi nodded, straightening himself and moved towards the desk. The aged blue eyes looked at him with kindness, yet there was a hint of sadness as well. He wondered why. "Tell me Kakashi, who was this friend that needed your help?" Kaito spoke with a hint of amusement.

"Genma Sire, Genma Shiranui."

Kakashi was surprised when the old man started to chuckle. "Ah I see. Genma worked himself into troubles has he? He has to watch his steps though; some complaints about his behaviour already reached my ear. Please pass that message onto him."

"As you wish Sire."

He gestured with his hand for Kakashi to sit, his hands folding up before it rested calmly on his desk. "Now, for the matters why I summoned you here Kakashi-,"

He was interrupted by a loud crash outside the room. The King stood up from his chair, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the door. Kakashi turned his head, looking over his shoulder to see the door open.

"What is the meaning of this?" The King growled as he watched two of his guards trying to restrain the man they were holding. He was struggling with such strength they had trouble holding him down.

"Genma, what the hell are you doing?" Kakashi called out. He too stood up, looking at his friend with disbelief.

"Sire, please let me speak. I have something important to tell that could change the situation between you and Kakashi."

Kaito rubbed his head tiredly, feeling a headache coming up. "Very well, let him go."

The guards released Genma and after straightening his clothes; he moved to stand beside Kakashi, ignoring the death glare the said man was giving him.

"Well speak up son, what is this thing of importance you wanted to tell me so badly?"

"Genma don't," Kakashi growled lowly as warning. Genma plainly ignored his plea, handing the treasure map over to Kaito before looking quite pleased with himself.

"Sire, that treasure map in your hands leads to _the _wealthiest treasures ever known in this world. Now, can't you say you're tempted as much as I?"

Kaito grunted, his blue eyes scanning over the map, studying it. As the silence dragged on the two men waiting for the king to finish were having a silent glaring match. Kakashi glared daggers at him. He brought him possibly into more trouble by giving the king a map that was based on a mere myth. Genma was glaring back because he hated that his best friend didn't trust him enough to let him help. He knew one of his plans had a very bad ending once, but even he couldn't have predicted it could have ended that way.

They broke their staring match when Kaito slowly sat down, his brow arched as if he was intrigued with the map held in his hands. "Tell me Genma, how did you get hold of this map?"

"I won it fair and square in a poker match Sire. The man I won it from didn't look happy by losing it."

"I see," The king muttered.

"You do know about which legend this map confirms his existence of?" Genma asked carefully. He quickly took a step back when a hard look was shot his way before the eye turned back on the map, looking at the serpent symbol on one of the islands.

"Of course I'm well aware about which legend it is. The captain of the Darkblood serpent was a cruel one, lost in his greed for wealth and power. He killed everyone in his path, not caring how many blood was spilled for he only had eye for the wealthiest and shiniest treasures in the world. One day his first mate and crew turned against him, and for that they paid dearly. They were all punished, tossed into the ocean except for his first mate and helmsman. No, what they got as punishment was far worse than a sailor's grave. They say he lost rest of his sanity and humanity when he was betrayed, he was so lost in his rage he failed to control his own ship and sunk into the dark depths, taking all the secrets and evilness with him."

"It's just a child bedtime story," Kakashi muttered, annoyed that the king went along with Genma's ideas. How can the king not see the stupidity in this? "It was told to children to be a good kid or the spirit of the captain will haunt them."

"No it's not. And with this we can prove it!" Genma argued. He turned his gaze to the king in front of him; he had reacted as well as Genma had hoped he would. He sparked an interest in him, curiosity like he had once the tale was told to him when he was but a kid. He was going to prove its existence and with it save Kakashi's lands and home.

"Please Sire; give me and Kakashi time to go on this adventure. With the gold lying there, waiting for us to find, we can pay off Kakashi's debts and more."

"Interesting, but how do you plan to do this? I can't give you more money to spend on this adventure," Kaito said as his hand waved over the map. "The debts of Kakashi are already too big to make a good case against the court to lend him more. And you Genma, you're almost as poor as your friend here."

"Don't worry about that Sire. What I only ask of you to give us time. Let us investigate this," Genma pleaded. "The resources needed for this journey will be our burden to carry."

Kaito sighed, looking at the two men standing in front of him. He was hooked yes, but he wasn't sure if these two men were good for the job. Genma was way too eager and a person to dive into situations before realizing the consequences. Kakashi however didn't show any interest at all in the matter. But he had the mind and abilities to pull this off. They weighted off each other's puns and pros. He smiled, leaning back in his chair. He hated what he had to do to Kakashi; it had been a good lad after all. With all the misfortune in his path, was it really too much to ask for just a bit more time? Was it worth the yelling of the Lords in court to let these two go on an adventure that would likely end up in failure?

"And time is what I give you. Four more months are added to your time gentlemen; no more, no less. At the end of this timeline I expect results."

Apparently it was.

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** And here's chapter 2 :)

* * *

_**The Legend of the Darkblood Serpent**_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Genma wisely kept behind Kakashi as they walked out of the castle. They hadn't said a word to each other since they were dismissed. He knew Kakashi was angry at him, he didn't see it his way with the opportunity the King had given them. In his eyes it was another four months wasted, trying to stop the inevitable.

When they were out of sight from the guards, Kakashi rudely grabbed Genma by his shoulder and yanked him into a nearby alley. He threw him against the wall, his face filled with thunder as he glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I _asked_ you _not_ to get involved with this, and yet you go behind my back and do this. It's a miracle the king didn't laugh directly in our faces."

"I only wanted to help you; this is an opportunity that comes around once in a life time. Why can't you share this joy with me? We're going away from these lands, out on an adventure for a righteous case."

"And pray tell how do you want to manage that? We don't even have a _ship_!" Kakashi snapped back at him. He released his shirt, his anger slowly cooling down. He was still pissed at him, rightfully so, but what's done is done. He had another four months to go, and although this was foolish, he knew Genma would stick to it till the end. The idiot would likely get himself killed if he goes along, and even if right now Kakashi found it was what he deserved, he knew his conscious would haunt him if that ever happened knowing that he could have prevented it.

"Not yet," Genma grinned back. Seeing his friend go back to his aloof manner, he assumed Kakashi was starting to forgive him. He tested the waters to touch his shoulder, cringed when the lone eye narrowed but did nothing further. He sighed inwardly relieved, stirring Kakashi towards Viperia where he'd won the map the previous night.

"Back in Viperia, an old friend owes me a favour. We're going to cash in that favour."

"How do you know he'll be there around this time of day?"

"Because when he's not eating in the inn we just passed, he's always there."

Kakashi sighed, shrugged Genma's hand from his shoulder before shoving his hands in his pockets. He noticed his friend tense beside him and smirked. At least he wasn't so stupid to think he forgave him so easily, although now that he thought about it, he already did. He was after all, his best friend.

Coming to Viperia was one of the least things Kakashi wanted to do. It always held a fool smell of mixed alcohol, smoke, sweat and vomit mixed together. He snorted, happy that his mask was hiding his nose as they walked further into the tavern. He was surprised at how many people were already drunk, hanging over the counter as laughter bubbled out of their lips, their cheeks red and some stains adoring their clothes and hands. And yet again he wasn't. He knew the harsh way of life, and how it could drag the strongest people down with one single blow. The drinking helped soften that blow, make them forget their troubles even if it was for a short amount of time.

He too, had thought of it once. But the image of his father kept him strong. He would never drink away his sorrow and misery. He noticed Genma move passed him, walking to the very corner of the bar where an old man was sitting. A tankard of mead stood in front of him, paper decorating the table where he frantically was writing on. His long grey hair was tied up in a low ponytail, his red vest hanging loosely over his shirt.

He didn't slow or stop in his writing nor looked up when Kakashi and Genma reached the table. With a quick flick of the wrist he suggested to the chairs opposite of him, but nothing more gave the indication he was acknowledging their presence. He watched the man warily, but none the less seated himself down in one of the chairs.

He casted a brief glance on a piece of paper that lay near him, a blush staining his cheeks and throat gone dry as the words sunk into his mind. That man, he was writing pure men fantasy. He quickly looked away, staring back to the opening of the bar as he tried to calm his racing heart. But, and he hated to say it; now that he'd seen a glimpse of the erotic novel before him, he yearned for more.

"You like this boy? Wait until you read my entire series," the man said without a looking up. A smile adorned his lips, grinning with glee to see his work was well received.

Kakashi coughed to hide his embarrassment, but as he turned his head back to the table; he blushed madly when he saw the man staring at him. At his reaction the man chuckled before it grew into a full blown laughter.

"It's alright sonny, no shame to enjoy such fine artwork. Now tell me, what can I do for you lads?"

Genma smiled, leaning towards the man as he lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "It's time."

The man blinked, staring at Genma confused before he nodded. "Yes indeed, it's time. Time to have another refill!" He turned himself in his chair, tilting up his tankard as he shouted towards the bar, "I want a refill and bring two more if you'd be so kind!"

Then without further out due, he titled his head back and gulped down the remaining mead. He burped loudly as he slammed his tankard back on the wooden table, before he giggled madly. Kakashi blinked, wondering just what kind of man he was meeting with. But when the mead was refilled and one tankard was placed before him and Genma, the man turned serious. The drunken smile dropped from his face like snow melted away from the sun.

"Now Genma, tell me what favour did you have in mind?"

Genma took a swing of his own drink, his look thoughtful as he stared his old friend down. "We need a ship, one that can go on long distances and can hold against what any trouble we might pass."

"Hmm, interesting," the man encountered. "Can you tell me why you are in need of a ship?"

"We're going out on a treasure hunt, and we need a good ship for that."

"Which treasure are you after?"

"The one from the Darkblood Serpent." His voice was so low that Kakashi needed to strain his ears to hear it. The look on the man's face went from surprise, frown to sceptical in mere moments.

"Ha! Lad, you need more than that. You need a crew that's willing enough to go on such a madness trip! None of the Marine Corps will grant you a ship if that's your reason to get one, nor a crew for that matter."

"But can _you_ give me one?" Genma asked hopefully. If his friend couldn't help him, the whole expedition would be lost, out of his reach. He hoped, no, needed his friend to say he could give him a ship.

"I cannot give you one because I don't own one," the man answered truthfully. But just before Genma wanted to hang his head in defeat he continued, "But I can persuade one for you."

He grabbed a clean sheet of paper, and scribbled a message down. When he was done he signed it with his name, before folding it up and handing it over. "This would be enough. Say you have a message for the Captain and Captain only. Let no other read this note."

"I thank you, my friend." He stood up from his chair, Kakashi following as the moved to stand aside the table to let him through.

"Now, go to the small village called Stallorn. If my information is correct, you'll be meeting your crew there. They'll be on the house on top of the hill, overlooking the village and sea. You have three days from now to reach that place; otherwise your chances of getting on that ship will be slim to none. Be there at nightfall when the moon reaches the highest point in the sky."

Genma nodded, giving the man a friendly tap on the shoulder before he moved towards the door. As Kakashi tried to follow him, he was stopped when the man got hold of his wrist. Before he had any change to open his mouth and ask what's wrong, he felt a small leather book thrust in his hand.

He stared at the title before he looked at the writer with confusion. The only answer he got back was a wink before he returned to his work. Kakashi coughed, a faint blush coming back as he reminded the lines he'd read before. He wanted to give the book back and say it wasn't needed, but found himself doing the opposite. He placed it in his pocket before he walked away, his finger tracing the title before he drew back his hand to open the door in front of him and step outside.

**xXx**

It took them two days of travel the distance between Lorhaven and Stallorn. They left the day after just before sunrise. Genma had wanted to go immediately but Kakashi would have none of that. Unlike Genma, whom had nobody to say goodbye to or people that counted on him, Kakashi had his pack to consider. They were used to have him go away on short trips and return in two days tops. But now, he would go away for a really long time. Because of that, he couldn't leave them on his land; they would starve if he did.

It hurt him to leave his furry companions behind; he was used to them after all. Not to forget they hadn't turned him away like all others but instead stood behind him. That is what he liked most about dogs and preferred their company rather than that of his own kind. If you didn't have a reputation or tended to hurt theirs with your actions or simply being who you are, they would drop you like a brick, even if before they pretended to be your best friends. They would stick as long it benefit themselves rather than thinking with their feelings and hearts. But dogs were completely another matter. It didn't matter if you were poor or rich, female or male. As long you gave them food, attention and love, they would give their friendship and loyalty in return. Simply said, give them your heart and they will give you theirs in return.

He really held a strong bond with those guys, each and every dog that walked on his land Kakashi knew what they liked and disliked. For and outsider it looked like he had trained them well, and was suited guard dogs. But for Kakashi, those six dogs were his kin, his family. He hated the thought of leaving them behind, even if he knew Shizune would take great care of them. He was grateful she wanted to help him out on such a short notice. That night when he knocked on the door, asking his request she didn't hesitate to answer. And for that Kakashi was glad. The woman had a fair heart and loved his dogs dearly.

They placed their horses in the stables, paying off the stable boy before turning towards the gate of the small city. Even if they couldn't see the ocean yet, they could hear and smell it too. The guards gave them a quick look but nothing further as they entered the small village. It wasn't anything grand like they were used to back in Lorhaven. The square just a few feet before him held only two rows of merchants, selling their products. They could hear the blacksmith hitting away on the anvil and children shrieking in joy as they played with one another. All in all it was a peaceful little village. It made Kakashi wonder if Genma's friend had given them the right village where a crew might hide. Even if the large population of the town was fishers and knew how to work a boat much likely, much of them were already passed mid-forties, way too old to survive long trips on sea.

Kakashi chuckled as he felt Pakkun trying to wiggle out of his grasp. When he had placed Pakkun in Shizune's grasp he saw the sad look the pug gave him, and somehow he couldn't resist. He knew it was stupid and dangerous for the pug, but after the look he gave him he couldn't say no. So instead leaving him with the others, he took the little pug. He just had to watch more carefully to make sure no harm would come to the little guy. The pug finally succeeded to reach the spot he had been aiming for, happily resting on his master's shoulder as they moved through the crowd.

"We should check in the tavern and look around for the house Jiraiya had spoken of." Genma said as they slowly moved forwards. Kakashi nodded absently, looking at random people they passed by. Instead of the normal look of disgust whenever he was seen back in Lorhaven or just simply being ignored, people smiled back, trying to grasp his attention longer so he might consider buying a product of theirs. It warmed him he didn't always get a cold shoulder whenever meeting other people.

As they entered the tavern called the Rising Sun, Genma moved forward towards the old man standing behind the counter, a sultry smile on his face as he saw a young maid moving out of the kitchen and stand next to the man.

"Good afternoon lads, how can I be of service?" The old man spoke.

"Papa, please let me handle this. You need rest." The young girl spoke; she took the man by the arm and led him to the stairs near the corner. "I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

The man shook his head, but headed upstairs. The woman turned towards them then, a smile gracing her beautiful features as she turned her attention towards her guests. Her eyes fixed on the brown haired man before her.

"Now, how can I help you?"

"We seek a place to stay for the night," Genma answered, his eyes never leaving the green ones of the fair maiden before him.

"Of course, two rooms I presume?" She grabbed a large book from behind the counter, scribbling down the names Genma gave them. When he was finished he smiled up at her, reaching out his hand to grab the soft and fragile ones of the maiden and lifted it up to his lips.

"What's your name miss?" He whispered, his eyes half closed but looking at her none the less. His lips touched her skin briefly, but didn't let go as he withdrew slowly.

He grinned with satisfaction at the blush staining her cheeks, letting her hand go as she withdrew it quickly. "Mitsuki, sir."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mitsuki. I've been searching for something, a house on the hill that's supposed to look over the city and sea. Have you heard of it?"

Mitsuki's face turned into horror, shaking her head wildly as she stepped back, horrified. She pushed her hand in front of her mouth, staring at them with disbelief. "No! You mustn't go there! It's dangerous and already far beyond repair. A family was slaughtered there, torn apart. People say that every year, on the day of the slaughter the ghosts of the family members will return; bend on revenge. They will haunt everyone down who set foot on their lands. If you value your life, don't go there!"

Genma sat down, his eyes thoughtful as he took in the information. Kakashi came to sit beside him, his face held worry as he gazed from his friend to Mitsuki. "Miss, can you tell what was the story of the family who lived there?"

The frightened green eyes came to rest upon him. She lowered her hand, her eyes turned away towards the ground as she retold the tale she heard from the villagers. "It was a peaceful family, blessed with a health son. But on this day, just after dawn, something terrible happened. The man was playing with his son, his wife cooking food when the intruders forced themselves into their home. He fought bravely to protect them but died of severe wounds. They abused the woman, took their fun with her and when they had enough, killed her brutally in front of their child."

"What happened to their son?"

She shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Some say they ate the boy as dinner, explaining why they never found their body. Others say he had been taken, raised to be one of their own."

"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to sadden you with my questions," Genma said apologetically. Mitsuki waved his apology away.

"I'm fine; newcomers are drawn to this village because of this story. Still, it moves me every time I have to retell the tale of their tragic ending. They were nice people; they had cared for me sometimes whenever my father was too busy with his work."

"I see. So you know how to get to that house?"

"Of course I do, but before I tell you. Promise me you won't seek to go there. Especially not tonight. Today is the eighteenth anniversary of their deaths."

Genma took her hand and placed it upon his chest, just above his heart. With his other hand he brushed some black hair away that fallen before her hairs, his voice low and sultry as he spoke.

"I wouldn't do anything to upset you. If you wish for me not to go there, I shall not."

The girl stuttered, her cheeks flaming red as she stared into his brown eyes. Kakashi merely rolled his eye. He's seen this act many times before on different women. He swore that he hit on everything that wore a skirt, especially if it held benefits for the man. He turned in his seat to look the other way, but except for the three of them, the tavern was empty.

He sighed annoyed, standing up to move outside and wait for his friend to be done playing around. He sat down on one of the benches in front of the opening, grabbing the small leather book Jiraiya, so he had learned, gave him and opened to the front page. He coughed to hide his embarrassment as he realized he immediately entered into a spicy foreplay, but as he read on, he became entranced with the book. He barely noticed the pug slide down from his shoulder to rest in his lap, finding that a much more suitable resting place. Kakashi merely lifted his free hand, slowly caressing Pakkun's fur, sometimes pausing for turning a page before he resumed.

When the night had fallen, and more visitors entered the Rising Sun, Genma and Kakashi saw their change to escape. The moment Mitsuki had told them how to get here, she kept a watchful eye on them; making sure they wouldn't break their word. But now that she was busy to satisfy the needs of other costumers, they slipped out right under her watchful gaze.

Pakkun was running in front of them, momentarily stopping to look over his shoulder if they were still following, waited until they were close enough before taking off again. They took the sandy path behind the tavern, leading up a small hill before steady going up. It led them towards the edge of the hill to look down on the beach stretched before them and slowly crawled forwards towards the house that was now a mere mile away.

Kakashi had his hand shoved in his pockets, glad for his mask as the cold wind blew past them. With no protection of the buildings nor the trees, it was quite chilly. His eye trained on the ocean stretched before him, taking in the beautiful scenery as far as he could look. It was a rather cloudy night and he was glad Genma had taken the liberty to bring a torch so they could see where they were walking and prevent tumbling down the cliff.

As the house started to doom up above him, Kakashi understood why people thought the place was haunted. The shutters were mostly torn off, wooden planks broken and creaking loudly. The support that held up the balcony on the floor had cracks running all over, some missing quite a few chucks and wild ivy crawling around to bases. Many of the windows were broken or had cracks in them, and with the banging of the loosely shutters of the windows, it even gave him a nasty feeling.

He whistled low, and bend down to pick up Pakkun as he ran towards him. He really wanted his pug to stay with him for now; he definitely didn't trust this place. It gave him an eerie feeling. As he stopped before the house, slowly taking it in, Genma moved passed him, not showing any sign that the house was creeping him out.

His hand reached out for the handle to open the front door when Kakashi snapped at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Jiraiya said we had to go to this house right? Well I'm not waiting in this damn cold. I'm going in!" Without further out do he opened the door and slipped it. Kakashi grumbled something incoherent before going after his friend. He waited in front of the opening to let his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness before he moved further. His friend had already disappeared from view, only a door that stood slightly ajar gave him a clue where he might have wandered off to. Sighing inwardly he moved towards the door, pushing him further opened to walk into the living room it seemed.

The family who lived there must have been wealthy, Kakashi noted as he looked around. The furniture was expensive, one big animal rug covering a large area of the ground. He noticed a grand portrait hanging above the fireplace, the canvas torn but he could still clearly see three happily beaming faces looking down at them. The blond wild hair, gentle blue eyes stared down at him with a smile, and somehow it was familiar to him. He turned his gaze to the woman on his right; his arm wrapped around her waist and had her tugged against his side. She had shoulder length red hair, her blue eyes instead of staring towards the painter, looked lovingly down at their son, her hands firmly placed on his shoulder. The young boy standing in the middle was almost the miniature version of his father, a bright warm laugh adoring his face as he gazed up proudly at his parents. It touched him that such a lovely looking family was victim of something so brutal and vile.

The sound of a chair scrapping over the floor and a yelp of his friend brought him out of his musing, and snapped his attention towards the small twin doors. He quickly shushed his pug as he started to whine softly before slowly moving forward. He carefully pushed one door aside, his heart dropping to hear voices dooming up somewhere in the house.

_Genma you idiot_, Kakashi thought irritably. He probably got caught by the people rooming around in this house. He moved further into the house, reaching the chamber where he could see a door ajar with light flicker on the floor. He could hear the laughter loud and clear, the chatter between men. Kakashi slowly placed himself against the wall as he inched forward. He held in his breath as he reached the small opening, leaning slightly forward to sneak a peek inside. He could see a several men standing around a chair. And as he looked passed their heads, he could see that the reason they had been laughing was his friend. He was bound against the chair, his face tilted towards the floor as they poked and mocked him.

He gritted his teeth, his mind reeling to come up with an idea to get his friend out of there. Pakkun however had other plans in mind. He jumped out of Kakashi's shirt where he'd been tugged in, and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Then without a second thought he ran into the room barking loudly in attempt to scare them.

The men in the room stopped with laughing, all heads turning at once to towards the small pug. They looked down at the small dog barking, his canines bared dangerously as his lips were curled upwards. Then a louder howl of laughter erupted from the group, some falling on the ground; not having the strength to stay upright. Tears leaked out of their eyes, some snorting and gasping for breath before their laughter continued.

Kakashi slapped his hand in front of his face, shaking his head. This couldn't get any worse than this. But as he felt steel pressed against his throat and one of the men had discovered his hidden place, he knew he had spoken too soon. He was thrown in the circle to his friend; his hands bound on his back and roughly pushed on the ground beside the chair his friend was placed upon.

"That was your great rescue plan?" Genma muttered with a hint of disbelief. "Sending in the pug?"

"I didn't have any plan yet," Kakashi snapped back. "I didn't have time to think of one before you were already captured."

"Besides this is your entire friends fault for sending us here in the first place!"

"Hey! I didn't know this would happen!"

"Look at that, the little turtle doves are having a quarrel," one of the man mocked.

"We're not lovers!" Genma growled. It only resorted in more laughter of the men that captured them.

"Let them be Genma, it's no use," Kakashi sighed. They were only two of them and at least fourteen men to go up against. They carried weapons, Kakashi and Genma had their hands bound. The only thing that they had was Pakkun, a brave but stupid pug that was now hiding in Kakashi's shirt.

The laughter was cut short when a younger male voice boomed above the noise. "Silence you dogs."

The crowd parted and another figure stepped forward. He could see that the man whom had spoken was tall, but he remained hidden in the shadows. His arms were crossed in front of him, and even though his eyes were still hidden, Kakashi knew he was staring down at them.

"What business do you have here?" He commanded.

"We were sent here by a friend. We seek help," Kakashi answered.

"Yeah," Genma entered in. "We have a letter for the Captain."

A low whistle escaped from the group and a few chuckles were heard. "Captain you say?"

The young man stepped forward, revealing his spikey blond hair and bright blue eyes staring down at them. Kakashi eyes widened in realization as he thought back at the portrait he saw mere minutes ago. He was a splitting image of his father, only with shorter hair. _It seemed he turned to be raised as one of them after all. But that's ridiculous. Pirates don't exist. Every last one has been wiped out by the Marine Corps._

He wore and orange cloth tied around his forehead, a loose white cotton dress shirt and a red vest hanging open. A red slash held up black trousers and a big black belt held his sword. Judging by the authority the young man gave off, he must be the captain of the group.

"The letter is in my pocket," Genma hurriedly said, twitching himself so that the man that revealed himself to reach in himself and grab it.

The young man laughed. "What makes you think we will oblige your request?"

"You're pirates are you not?" With no answer to protest such accusation, Genma guessed they were. "Then I say we're taken to the captain to give the letter and explain our situation under the protection of parler."

Naruto blinked startled; surprised the people of this time knew such old pirate code. And yet the smirk appeared as quickly as it had vanished. "As you wish."

Before any of the two could protest or understand what was happening, the world faded to darkness, the last thing they remember was the laughter of the man and the feeling of being hauled up and carried away into the nothingness.

_**TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A note for the people who had read this story already on my JL profile, after this small chappie I'm going to change the storyline :)

* * *

_**The Legend of the Darkblood Serpent**_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

One thing Kakashi was grateful for was that they didn't hurt Pakkun as they were thrown upon a small boat. They had taken off their blindfolds half way their journey. As Kakashi looked around he saw that the mainland was already turning into a small dot. Some of the cold water plashed on his skin and he saw a big dark looking ship dooming up in front of him. He wondered how he could have missed such a grand ship so close to the shore.

He never been a ship before in his life, and to see such a huge colossus become bigger and bigger, it took his breath away. It was a beauty alright. The sails were taken care of properly and yet with the dark colour it gave an intimidated look. The sculpture that hung in front of the ship, forming out of the hull and circled partly around the bowsprit missed a few chunks. But even then he could see the vicious Vixen clearly. Vixen; that sounded familiar. He turned towards his friend, and paled slightly at the sight.

He was slightly worse for wear than he was, his shirt torn in the middle and a few bruises covering his skin. But that wasn't what shocked him. He was inhumanly pale; his form shaking in fear as he stared at the sculpture Kakashi had been looking at mere seconds ago. His eyes held utter fear, something he'd never seen in his friend's face. No matter the situation they had landed in before Genma had always remained calm, but now... It worried him.

As if he felt his gaze, Genma turned his head to look at him. He swallowed heavily before trying to smile, failing miserably in the progress.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi whispered, eyed their prisoners to see if they were allowed to talk or not. He sighed relieved when they ignored them, simply focusing on their task and probably enjoying the thought of going back home.

"Remember about the thing we're searching for?" Genma whispered hoarsely back. He didn't wait for the nod of acknowledgement and continued on. "The Vixen is known for exactly the same thing, led by a captain that holds neither remorse nor kindness. It takes sail wherever she wants, preying on helpless ships that ventured unknowingly in their territory. Anyone who encounters the Vixen, only a few live to retell the tale."

Their captors laughed, the blond man smirking as he watched the two man in front of him. "It seems we're known after all boys!"

He stood up, slapping a man on his shoulder as he moved to the front of their small boat. "Sai, Tenzou, you two carry these peasants up." Then he grabbed Pakkun and moved towards the ladder Kakashi hadn't noticed before and watched him climb aboard. He wanted to protest, but seeing Pakkun was treated with care, he held his tongue. He already was lucky that they didn't kill the pug for a small snack or simply to spite him.

They were roughly thrown over the shoulders and although it came up in his mind to struggle, he saw the ocean before his eye and decided not to. A fear from the past kept him frozen until he was thrown against the main mast, Genma joining his side quickly. One by one, the men entered the main ship, doing their job to hoist the boats back up and secure them.

The men called Tenzou and Sai bound them against the mast before taking off to do their own chores. They watched silently as they prepared the ship for take-off, some crates filled with food got hauled around the deck before it vanished into large hatch in the middle.

"Hey!" Genma called out angry when they didn't blink an eyelash at them. No captain in sight, nothing. "We had a deal!"

Out of nowhere the man called Sai stood before them, slapping Genma hard in the face for his insolence. "You will hold your tongue lapdog! First of all we had no deal. The pirates' code is for pirates only, and you're not. Be glad we didn't kill you at sight for entering our territory."

"And you won't touch people under the protection of Parler, pirate or not," A cold female voice doomed up from the upper deck. Sai turned around, grumbling an apology as he turned his body towards the person who had spoken.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, watching the person walk down the small set of stairs. First her black boots came into view, followed by dark brown coloured baggy pants that were held by a black belt. Silver with gold decorated gun tucked away in the sheath that was attached to the belt. The golden hilt of her blade was held by her small yet gentle looking hand.

His gaze travelled up, taking in the leather corset and white shirt, an emerald necklace hanging around her delicate neck. Another large belt was thrown over het left shoulder, holding up the sheath of her blade. But what took his breath away were her green eyes, a deep emerald that stared down at him. Sai had already moved into the background, the remaining crew standing at the side to watch the encounter that was about to come.

The woman stared at the two newcomers, taking them in before she turned her attention to the man who she'd given command over the little trip ashore.

"Care to tell me Naruto why you've taken pets aboard when I clearly said I only wanted to restock our rations?"

The blonde from earlier came to stand beside her, whispering something in her ear with a grin. The pinkette nodded, looking down at them once more.

"We wish to speak with the captain," Genma said once again. "We have a letter."

The woman snorted, moving forward and snatched the letter from Genma. He sputtered angrily, struggling against his bindings as he wanted to retrieve the letter. "It's for captain's eyes only!" He yelled after her.

In return she chuckled, turning around as she kneeled down in front of him. A vile grin adored her face as she leaned in so close their noses almost touched. Genma swallowed nervously as her hand grabbed his chin. "My dear prisoner, you've been talking with her for a while now."

She chuckled as he saw his shock, straightening herself and sliced the letter's sail with the small dagger she'd hidden in her sleeve. She folded the letter open; her eyes sliding over the lines before she glared down at them, the playing façade she'd been doing until now vanished at the information written on the letter. The crew had noticed the change in her mood, quickly stepping backwards to not evoke her darkened mood upon themselves.

She grabbed Genma by his shirt, yanking him forward as she snarled in his face. "Where did you get this letter? Tell me!" She shook him angrily, letting him go when he didn't provide her an answer she sought.

She turned to the other then, bristling in anger as she glared down at him. Kakashi gulped, staring her into the eyes before he spoke quietly. "An old man gave us the letter, saying it would persuade you in helping us."

She blinked, staring at the letter once more before staring intently at him. He fidgeted under her searching gaze, feeling rather uncomfortable. She snorted then, nodded at the blonde she called Naruto before moving towards the two twin doors between the two stairs.

Naruto stared after her before turning his attention to them, his blue eyes unreadable. He ordered the men to get back to work before moving towards the two. He untied them, then grabbed them both with a surprisingly tight hold and led them to the twin doors the captain had disappeared behind. The came into a small hallway and turned left, walking down the small corridor and followed it until they reached the last door. Without knocking they entered the room. Kakashi realized immediately at the sight of maps, a grand chair and scrolls placed upon the grand desk in the middle that they had been taken to the captain's chambers. They were pushed inside the two chairs in front of the desk, their hands unbound before they were left alone.

Kakashi rubbed his wrist absently, still feeling the sting of the rope that had been tightly bound around him before. He bend slightly forward, seeing a worn compass lying at the corner of the world map, black lines doting the paper. His gaze travelled upwards, noticing that a red overcoat was thrown over the captain's chair, her hat placed on top of it. The dark green feathers poking out really suited her, Kakashi decided. It complimented the colour of her eyes. Although he had seen her only briefly, her face didn't leave his mind once. Then a door he failed to notice was slammed open and the woman he'd been thinking of appeared in the opening. Her face was calm unlike before and slowly seated herself in front of them. She flicked her gaze towards them momentarily before gazing at the letter lying in front of them.

"Tell me, how did the man look?" She muttered. Her voice was so soft that Kakashi needed to strain his ears to catch it. It was Genma however who spoke.

"He had long silver hair reaching mid back, miss. He looked well taken care of despite being a drunk."

The woman snorted, chuckling softly as she leaned back. "So he hasn't changed a bit. Should have expected that even though I hoped differently."

Kakashi blinked confused, not understanding why she was asking all this. "What do you mean?" His curiosity peaked.

Instead of answering she shoved the letter they had given her towards him. He gazed at it briefly, wondering if it was such a good idea to look at it. But seeing no indication of her getting angry, he picked it up and read it himself.

_My dearest daughter,_

_I'm sorry for troubling you with this, but I know you will judge fairly. These two idiots before you seek your help, and I hope you can provide them with it. They had saved my life once, and this is only a debt I need to repay. Even if you hate my guts, I ask this of you. At least hear them out. _

_Greetings,_

_Your Father,  
J._

_P.S: Your mother is whining about more bottles of the drink you gave her for her birthday. Please send her some more, I fear for my body otherwise._

The woman laughed at the flabbergasted look of the men before her. Sakura snorted happily before she leaned forward, resting her chin in her palm. "So seeing my father owes you his life, I owe you as well. Tell me, what is it what you need my help for?"

When they were done telling their story, Sakura sighed. She shoved her chair backwards as she stood up, running her hand through her hair. "I'll help you, but not only because father had asked me to do so. I have unfinished business with the captain of the Darkblood Serpent as well."

She moved past them, knocking on the door where they entered before moving back. She glanced outside the glass window, staring down at the ocean. Kakashi wanted to ask what she was waiting for when Naruto entered once again.

"Take these two with you; they're part of the crew for now." Sakura answered without looking at them. "Show them around before putting them to work."

"To work?" Genma muttered confused.

"Yes work." The cold icy voice they heard back at their first meeting returned. She turned her head to glare at the man who had spoken. "Do you really expect you can lounge around on my ship and that the treasure would simply be handed to you?" She snorted. "Ridiculous."

Kakashi shook his head, glaring at his friend before standing up. Genma was already out of the office, Naruto holding the door open for him when he stopped. He turned around confused when he remembered she hadn't asked about the map once.

"Don't you need the treasure map we've taken?" he questioned her. As far as he could recall, they hadn't given her the map with the directions. He watched as she shook her head. She looked over her shoulder once again and was surprised to see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"No. I'm quite familiar with them, more than I would have liked." She turned her head back, dismissing him quietly.

He bowed, even if he knew she couldn't see it before turning and walked passed Naruto. Said man muttered something to the woman, before he closed the door. As he walked over to the two newbies on board, he silently hoped this wouldn't be the breaking point. Both had a not so happy past with the ship in question. He heard the entire conversation on his side of the door as he waited for his signal. For now he shrugged the worries off him until he had some private time with Sakura. The crew didn't need to know what troubled their two leaders. That would lead to a coup d'état, something he and Sakura certainly weren't in the mood for.

_**TBC...**_


End file.
